shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darhkblazer
}} Darhkblazer is the het ship between Constantine and Nora from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon In 2017, John seeks out Sara Lance to help him free a 13-year-old girl from a demon that has possessed her. The girl turns out to be Damien Darhk's daughter, Nora, whom Darhk has wilfully offered up to Mallus' possession. Constantine, Sara and Leo Snart travel back in time to find a way to release Nora from the facility and battle Mallus, while Ray and Zari take care of the possessed Nora in Star City in 2017. Sadly, Damien Darhk abducts his own daughter in the present and manipulates her into letting Mallus possess her, given that he is her father, and John feels responsible for not being able to save her.Daddy Darkhest (310) In 2018, Adult John and Nora face off through magic as both pull Sara in the opposite direction when Sara's possessed by Mallus while wielding the Death Totem. Constantine tries to save Sara from Mallus, while Nora tries to get Sara to join him. In the end, Sara and Constantine are victorious.Necromancing The Stone (315) They don't meet again until the Legends unleash Mallus to fight him''The Good, The Bad and the Cuddly'' (318) and John joins up with them in an effort to curtail the magical fugitives unleashed with Mallus.The Virgin Gary (401) When John taps into his own life-force to save a child''Wet Hot American Bummer'' (404), the Legends reach out to Nora for help saving him. Nora agrees, but is wary of using magic, which Ray doesn't understand, but Constantine does. John knew that she would have to give into magic completely to save him and didn't want her to risk her self. He tells her that with magic you go all in, so if she does save him, she should only make the decision to be magical for herself — not him, nor Ray. Nora decides that she wants to save Constantine's life, so she lets Ray charge her with energy and is able to transfer convert it to life force energy and magically transfer it to John, who is saved. Afterwards, they talk alone and John asks Nora how she is. She tells him she's actually good and explains how she always feared what her magic could turn her into, but now she doesn't. Nora saw a flash of Des as she connected with Constantine and asks him who it is, which makes John emotional, but he tells her it's in the past. As Ray enters, John jumps up to excuse himself for a smoke. Nora turns herself in to the Time Bureau for her past crimes and stays there until she's found standing over the murdered Hank Heywood in his office and has to flee.The Getaway (410) Nora is invited by Ray to hide out on the Waverider unbeknownst to everyone else''Séance and Sensibility'' (411) until she runs into Constantine in the Captain's office on the bridge. She explains that she didn't kill Hank, but a demon did and Constantine affirms it, telling Nora it was the demon Neron. Nora offers to help find Ava, but Constantine warns that she's a liability because of her past, which Ray defends, taking Constantine down a notch in the process. Sara says she doesn't care, that she needs all the magical power there is and she brings Nora and Constantine on the search. Nora gets flashes from the energy Neron left behind and tries to comfort Sara that Ava isn't necessarily dead, which Constantine says she could be. Nora shoots him a frustrated gaze and he returns hers with a look of incredulity. Nora gets a flash of where Ava's being held; they go find her and bring her to the Waverider. Her soul's in pergartory and Sara goes to bring her back, while Nora and Constantine watch over them. Gary comes in to watch over Ava and steps into the circle, which Nora is worried about but Constantine assures her it's alright. John asks Nora if she's up for getting answers about Neron's plan, and Nora affirms. She, John and Charlie go to trick Neron by having Charlie pose as Ava. Nora attacks Neron, but is knocked out and John manages to trap him. At the Bureau, John's magically holding Neron when he wakes and taunts John. Neron enters Nora's mind which pains her and John blows up again about her being a 'liability'. Nora shoots back at him that John's the liability because of Desmond. John starts an incantation but Nora steps in front of him and commandeers him out of the room while Neron chuckles. Outside, John denies being affected by Neron possessing Desmond's body while he hails down on Nora that she can't handle her magic. She owns that it's hard and tells John off for not trusting her. Realising Neron's driving them to fight, Nora suggests they come up with a plan. When Nate finds out they captured Neron, he races to confront the demon and locks everyone else out of the room, as Nora and John try to stop him. While Neron taunts Nate, they try to open the door. After getting through, Nate and Ray leave while Nora and John close the door on Neron once more. As they research John's books, Nora thinks of Mallus' fear of being vulnerable on Earth and John suggests they separate Neron from his 'vessel'. Neron communicates with Nora, trying to convince her Constantine doesn't appreciate her and Nora excuses herself saying she needs coffee. She goes to Neron's room and alters the video footage so they can't be seen talking. Neron challengens why Nora wastes her time with Constantine and Nora tells the demon how she was only a child when she met John; that John did everything he could to save her and then abandoned her. It turns out to be plan that Nora and John came up with and they succeed in tricking Neron into leaving Des's body for Nora's, only to be ready to banish the demon. Unfortunately, Ray hears the alarm as Nora let down the shield and barges in, leading Neron to escape and knocking out Nora. In a coma, Nora is watched over by Ray. John tells him that Nora is incredibly brave to have risked her life to fight Neron. Ray leaves and John sits beside Nora, takes her hand and promises that he will get her back.The Eggplant, The Witch and The Wardrobe (412) John goes off in search of elements for a cure to bring Nora back. He returns after finding an essential phoenix tail feather and casts a spell that rains red and yellow sparks down over her bed. John kneels beside her and takes her hand, asking her to come back to him and she awakes. John grins elatedly, but Nora, struggling, says Neron and John tries to assure her the demon's gone. Getting more control, Nora manages to tell John that Neron's possessed Ray.Egg MacGuffin (413) Fanon The ship is a rarepair as adult Nora and Constantine haven't spent any time together before Season 4, but they share a connection through magic and John's efforts to save her from Mallus. In Season 4, Nora saved John's life with magic and this is when the ship began in the fandom. It continued as they spent time working together as a type of magical colleagues, although the pairing took on a more adversarial nature in canon at times. Fandom FAN FICTION :Constantine/Nora on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Photos 412darhkblazer.jpg|The Eggplant, The Witch & The Wardrobe 405darhkblazer.jpg|Tagumo Attacks!!! 412 SA DB (1).gif|The Eggplant, The Witch & The Wardrobe 405darhkblazer.gif|Tagumo Attacks!!! Notes and references }} Navigation